


All That I Know Is That I've Never Been Here Before

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cuz she just moved to Angel Grove and there was nowhere else to place her, Everyone shows up - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Tommy is a girl and a Band kid, Trimberly Week, Trimberly Week 2019, also Musician!Trini, she low key doesn't hate it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: Trini reflects on everything that has happened in the past year, including how Kimberly Hart had asked her out 6-months ago, and then became her girlfriend. All while she plans out the perfect 6 month anniversary present and gets her friends to help hatch out her plan.





	All That I Know Is That I've Never Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so in love with this but this was the third time I had tried writing this idea, and it was better than the other ones. Also originally I had a different song picked out for this but then I suddenly got this song stuck in my head and I decided to use it. The song used in this is called Pretend by Scott Porter and Glory Dogs and it's from some movie that I watched a LONG TIME ago. I vaguely remember it. Originally, I had a different song picked out for this but then I suddenly got this song stuck in my head and I decided to use it. 
> 
> Oh and I've had a terrible headache the past few days and my brain was absolute mush, so if there's any mistakes or sentences that are completely messed up or don't makes sense, that's why. I'll fix it later.

In all honesty, Trini never thought anything that everything that happened this past year, would have happened to her.

She definitely didn’t picture getting thrown off a fucking cliff by the prettiest girl in school, finding an underground spaceship and becoming superheroes in order to defeat an evil alien determind to wipe out the entire planet to get some stupid ‘source of all life’ space crystal.

But that’s not what really amazes her about this past year. No, what really amazes her is the fact that her family has actually stayed in Angel Grove for over a year, and that they haven’t just pack up their things randomly, especially after the whole Rita and Goldar situation.

There’s also the fact that she actually made friends in this new small town, for the first time in forever. At first she was a little wary since they were all brought together to be rangers. She didn’t know if they would actually become friends, some sort of superhero colleagues maybe, but not friends. They were all just a bunch of strangers that happened to be at the right place at the right time. The school’s social outcasts although two of the were formerly popular, but they were still outcasts. But to her utter surprise they all fit together in an odd way. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that deep down they were all a little bit lonely, looking for someone or something in this miserable little town that would ease that loneliness.

Afterwards they became inseparable, the ragtag group of kids that no one ever expected them to have become friends. Except that their friendship went a little deeper than that observation, they were family. And maybe that sense of family,that easy love they had for each other, had eased a deep pain Trini had secretly harbored for years. So when she has sorta come out to them, their easy acceptance of her had lead to her dropping her high walls, but only slightly. 

So maybe she had gotten so used to having a safe place where she felt comfortable expressing herself and expressing her sexuality, that she could actually make off hand comments about certain female characters or female celebrities that she finds attractive and no one bats an eye, except maybe to agree or to mention different one that they find attractive too. A place where she felt so at home, that she could make gay jokes and not feel any fear or any uncomfortabliness. 

In fact, she was so used to it that when a particular moment happened after dinner when she was going to wash her dishes but little brothers were blocking the sink, fighting and wetting each other. Her brain didn’t even pause before her mouth blurted out.

“Move, I’m gay.” 

Trini felt the blood drain from her face as the twins froze and just stared at her and everything became quiet. 

“Trini, mija. Did you just say what I think you just said?” 

Her heart stopped as she her her mother’s voice lowered to a whisper. Trini didn’t even respond she just dropped her dishes and ran to her room and locked the door immediately after slamming it shut, afraid that her mother had chased after her and would barge in. 

And that’s how she accidentally outed herself to her entire family. But everything turned out okay in the end, after a very lengthy and emotional talk, where they talked about everything they kept bottled up the past few years. And after many apologies and promises to do better, slowly but surely Trini and June’s relationship was on the mend.

But by far the most surprising thing to have happen, started about 6 months ago. When the prettiest girl in school had asked her out, to which Trini could have responded to in a better way instead of laughing at her before announcing that she was going to kick Zack’s ass for daring Kimberly to ask her out. Until she looked at Kim’s slightly crushed but mostly confused face. 

“Wait, why would Zack dare me to ask you out? More importantly, why would you think that’s the only reason why I would ask you out?”

And that’s when she realized Kim was being serious. But thank god, Kim didn’t just get up and leave after Trini laughed in her face or else she would have still been pinning uselessly after the pink ranger. 

Long story short, Trini said yes. And they had gone on a very memorable first date, to say the least after their nervous cause some accidents all throughout the night. But it didn't really matter in the end, that the date wasn't perfect, they still wanted to see where this relationship would go.

And Trini couldn’t believe that Kim had feelings for her out of everybody. And to this day she lowkey still doesn’t believe it, but she doesn’t think about it too much ‘cause now she has an amazing and beautiful girlfriend who puts up with Trini’s shit, brings out her inner romantic and makes her such a softie.

Damn this girl is ruining her badass rep, she thinks. 

So here she is, waiting for a text from her friends to let her know that everything is set up for her girlfriend’s 6 month anniversary gift. She glances at the clock before wincing, it was almost time to go pick up her girlfriend for Saturday detention and still no text. 

She resists the urge to run her hands through her hair in frustration, not wanting to ruin her hair after spending so much time curling it to just the way she knows drives Kim crazy, which is a bit more curly than her naturally wavy, and loose around her shoulders. 

So just settles for nervously cracking her fingers, one by one, when her phone vibrates from her pocket.

HOMEBOY: everything’s set up for ya, T.

Tommy has everything set for   
ya in the band room

says you own her big time

YOU: Thanks man. I appreciate it. And  
tell her I said thanks too.

HOMEBOY: No prob. Now hurry up and get your girl   
so you can sweep her off her feet 

YOU: OMW 

be there soon

Trini exhales, taking a moment to relax before she checks her pockets to make sure she has everything and go over to her closet to grab the jacket she picked out for tonight. Well, Kimberly’s jacket technically, since she borrowed it when Kimberly had spilled her drink all over her light blue button up on their first date. And she doesn’t plan on returning it to her any time soon which is fine, since Kimberly has stolen her fair share of Trini’s flannels and t-shirts. As she exits her room she glances at the recently blank spot in her room, where a certain item usually leans against the wall. And suddenly she’s nervous again.

“Let’s hope this doesn’t crash and burn.” She whispers, to the empty spot before she leaves her room and closes her door.

#

Trini’s arrives at Kim’s house in no time, texting Kimberly to hurry up. Finally the girl emerges from her house, wearing one of the flannels she stole from Trini and a pair of jeans.

"I hate you. Why did you insist on having to pick me up so early?”

“Wow, I give you a ride to detention so you can take a little nap on the way to school and this is how you repay me? You know what, can drive yourself next week.”

“Nooo, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Kimberly dramatically whines causing Trini ro crack a smile at her antics.

“Alright, I forgive you. Now do you want to stop by Krispy Kreme for breakfast?”

“Oh fuck yes, Trini, how is that even a question?” 

#

The second the teacher finishes roll call, he tells them to do their work and then spends the rest of detention completely ignoring them. Trini quickly writes a note in her notebook then pulls out the sheet and folds it into a small square before she flings it across the room to where Kimberly is sitting, at blinding speed. Kimberly quickly snatches it out of the air and unfolds it. 

Hey, I have to help Tommy out with some thing after this. Are you okay with waiting for me? It won’t be long 5 minutes tops. 

Kimberly scribbles down her response, refolds it before sending it flying back towards Trini.

Sure 

That’s all it says. Trini stashes that note away, then pens another note except she doesn’t send it to Kimberly. Instead she throws it to Tommy who’s sitting in the last desk in the same row as Kimberly.

Operatation Gay Gay Power Rangers is a go! 

Tommy nods before scribbling her response down and shooting it back at Trini.

Copy that. Phase 1:Set up, is complete. Commencing Phase 2:Transfer Target to Location.

#

Kimberly glances at her phone as she waits impatiently for Trini and Tommy to come back. The two girls had left the second detention was over, which was about 20 minutes ago. Kimberly really needed to leave soon to put the finishing touches on Trini’s 6 month anniversary gift.

But Trini was taking a lot longer that she said she would. And when she had texted her asking if she was almost done a few minutes ago, she hadn’t responded. Everyone else had left even the boys who normally lingered after detention so they could all go have lunch other or just hang out. Frustrated she decided to text Tommy instead. 

YOU: Hey, you guys okay? 

Everyone’s already left.

TOMMY: Yeah, sorry this is taking longer   
than we thought it would. 

BTW we’re in the band room if you   
want to wait for us over here

We're almost done

YOU: OK OMW

Kimberly heads toward the band room, and finds the door open, but as she enters neither girl is in sight. She cautiously enters deeper into the room searching when she spots Tommy by the corner of the room where a pair of dark sheets has been set up across the room like a makeshift curtain, where the drum kit usually sits, Kimberly remembers from the few times she's been in here.

"Hey there, sorry for talking so long. We're reorganizing the band room and I needed some help organizing all the new equipment that was donated to the school. I didn't realize how much stuff there was until today."

"Ok, do you need any more help? And where's Trini?" She says glancing around the room looking for her girlfriend.

"Nah, we just finished. And she's in one of the practice rooms putting away some of the new music stands we got. Wait here, I'll go get her."

She watches as Tommy scurries off through one of the many practice rooms they have in the back before she sits down in a chair that's been set up in front of the makeshift stage.

"What the- Hey, what's going on?" Kimberly shouts when all the lights except the ones directly above the makeshift stage, suddenly turn off. She glances around the room and notices Billy in the back with a camera recording, and Tommy exits from the room she disappeared into and walks over to the room next door and knocks on the door.

Suddenly, Jason and Zack emerge from one of the practice rooms and walk over to the opposite sides of the curtain sheets. They each grab one end and pull them back revealing, a Trini who's standing on the stage with a microphone set in front of her and an acoustic guitar in her hands. They same acoustic guitar that Kimberly's seen countless times sitting in the corner of her room. 

She gives Kimberly a soft yet nervous smile, before she glances back at Tommy who nods and shoots her a thumbs up, signaling that everything is all ready for her to start.

"So, I have this surprise planned for our 6 month anniversary today,and I got the idea from all the times you asked me to play you something whenever you'd come over at four in the morning to cuddle." Trini starts gathering her words to express how much she loves the other girl. She meets Kimberly’s eyes and holds them, never glancing away as she pours her heart out.

"So these past few months have been amazing. I honestly never imagined this kinda thing happening to me. I'm glad you didn't run away after I laughed in your face when you asked me out or when I was such a nervous wreck on our first date that I crushed your car door handle." They both chuckle at the memory of their first date. Kimberly can’t stop the dopey smile that’s spread across her face. Her eyes glittering with emotions caused by Trini’s words.

"And you know you make me so happy and you make me feel something I’ve never really felt before.I’ve tried to find the perfect song to sum up all that you make me feel, but I couldn’t. So I ended up writing my own, except I still don’t think it's 100% exactly what I feel for you, but it’s close. Anyway, I hope you like it.” She quickly brings her left hand towards the neck of the guitar forming the correct fingering for the chord she plays, and strums, testing the volume of the guitar. She turns once more to the microphone to speak. 

“I'm kinda nervous, I've never really done something like this before. And the only people who've ever heard me play and sing before are my family. So here goes nothing."

She reaches into her pocket for her trusty yellow guitar pick, then shifts her focus to her left hand making sure that her fingers are in the correct position before she starts strumming the intro to the song. After two measures of just playing the guitar, takes a deep breath before meeting Kim’s eyes as she starts singing.

“Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all  
Or sit here and make up the words as we go along”

“The games, we could play  
Maybe silently write us a song  
Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong”  
The song starts to build up before Trini gets to the chorus. And then Tommy starts on the piano.

“They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before

And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you were there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more”

Then Zack joins in one the last line of the chorus with a set of shakers in his hand, as he sits on the drum kit behind Trini before she plays a small instrumental break before moving on to the next verse, and quieting down a bit and strumming a bit softer. She watches as Kimberly watches her with a loving expression and shining eyes, as she takes in the lyrics.

“Strange, oh so strange  
When it feels better being alone  
You accept there is nobody else and set it in stone”

“And then you came along  
Your reflection was so sad and strong  
You made me believe once again that I could be wrong”

Once again the song pick up more before the chorus and Trini strums a bit faster and harder.

“They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before”

“And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you were there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more”

Then Trini kicks it up a notch as she transitions into the climax of the song and Zack then starts playing the drums. Then she sings the bridge, nearly shouts the next lines.

“And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and  
As beautiful, as you  
If I'd known…..” 

She sings before Zack drops out , and she starts singing in a soft whisper at the last word of the line  
“…. Sooner”

She continues to sing in a soft low whisper, with Zack and Tommy both dropping out as Trini goes back to the chorus but time playing a few chords on her guitar.

“Maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble  
All that I know is that I've never been here before”

Then the song picks up once again, with everyone playing and she sings the final half of the chorus. 

“And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you were there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more”

Then Tommy starts to sing back-up vocals.

“Maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble”

And Trini repeats the last line of the chorus as Tommy sings the back-up once again.

“I don't need to pretend anymore”

“Maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble”

“I don't need to pretend anymore”

After singing the last line of the song they all transition into playing the outro before finally ending the song.

She backs away from the back huffing and puffing from being out of breath from singing the song. She watches Kimberly who has tears in her eyes and a blinding smile as she claps enthusiastically along with Billy and Jason in the back. 

She moves to set her guitar down as Zack and Tommy move from the instruments they had been playing, heading towards Billy and Jason, to give the girls some privacy and space. She watches as Jason fawns of the two of them gushing about their musical skills. 

“Dude, I didn’t know you played the drums.” 

“I don’t, I just picked it up a couple months ago, when Trini asked me if I could help her. Apparently I’m a natural.” 

Suddenly, Kimberly makes her way over to her girlfriend and pulls her into fierce kiss, that knocks the breath that Trini just barely recovered, out of her lungs. She pulls back to regain her breath, before looking into her eyes.

“I can’t believe you wrote me a song. And that you did all this for me.” 

“You definitely deserved this and so much more. So, I’m guessing you liked the song?”

“ Are you kidding, I loved it. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.”

“Although we’ve gonna go. I definitely need some extra time to come up with a new gift. There’s no way I can top this.”

Trini smiles, what is probably a super dopey smile. Damn she’s gone so soft.

“You don’t have to get me anything big. You love is a gift enough.” Trini scoffs in disbelief that those words just left her mouth.

“Ugh, that was so cheesy.”She grumbles as Kimberly leans over and kisses Trini once more.

“Good thing I like cheesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Kim's gift was going to be one of those Exploding boxes things. If you don't know what they are, they're basically box versions of Russian nesting dolls except when you open the lid is , the box sides “explode” out with over twenty sides usually covered with pictures or notes and stuff. She was going to glue bunch of photos of them and of Trini and write little notes and song lyrics that remind her of her. But I just didn't want to write it.


End file.
